Forever: A Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: A vampire and a girl that just can't remain dead...both lonely...and housemates? When Chloe met Spike she didn't understand their connection, didn't acknowledge her feelings for him---didn't dare dream he could have feelings for her too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Buffy/Angel…where Spike appears.**

_This is the fourth of the "Requested" series, requested by __**Stephycats7785**__, who asked for __**"**_**Chloe X Spike (from buffy) Romantic, implied Clark X Lois and Jimmy X Kara. Prompt "Forever" Quote "Hey Blondie, no biting"**. _This is my first "Cike" so I hope this is okay, and for this to work, let's pretend that Milton Fine didn't look anything like Spike._

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is my towel?"

Ignoring his rumblings, Chloe continued rapidly typing a response to Oliver. She didn't know _why_ Spike didn't like the blonde crime-fighter, but every time her housemate saw her having any sort of communication with the billionaire, he got, for lack of a better word, _pissy_.

"Luv?" Spike's voice was getting closer, so Chloe hurried her typing, hoping that there wouldn't be any typos because of her rush. Oliver knew that she was an excellent typist, so if he received an email from her full of mistakes he'd call to verify that she indeed had sent it, and if he called that meant that there was a good chance of Spike finding out that she was still working for Oliver despite her promise not to.

Pressing the 'send' button, Chloe quickly lowered the lid of her laptop in time for Spike to appear in the doorway, wearing nothing but her purple towel around his hips, drops of water making their way down his pale skin.

She gulped as once more she was forced to admit that her housemate was sex on legs…and that he was also a vampire who would smell her arousal if she didn't get a hold on her hormones.

"What were you doing?" Spike asked, a suspicious glint in his baby blues as he eyed the laptop.

"Just checking my emails." She announced truthfully, smiling at him, reminding herself to keep her gaze on his face and not let it venture…_lower_.

He looked from the laptop to her face, eyes narrowing slightly, obviously not convinced. "Your heartbeat has risen and I smell sweat, your pulse is throbbing erratically and your smile is forced." His eyes narrowed more. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you, luv?"

God, she both hated and loved it when he did that.

The vampire walked towards her with determination in every feature before flipping up the lid of the computer to see the _email sent_ message, along with the address it was sent to.

A low growl escaped his throat as he banged the lid of the computer closed. "You're still working for him, aren't you, pet?"

Chloe took in a deep breath before looking at him, realizing that he had his Game Face on. Once upon a time, seeing a pissed off vampire in full demonic guise might have frightened her, now she was somewhat annoyed, and a little turned on.

"Yes, I am."

He cursed darkly, glaring at her. "Do you want to be killed, is that it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _can't_ be killed?" Chloe snapped, standing and glaring up into his face. "I'm an immortal freak with occasional bouts of magic that hurt people who piss me—so _back off_!"

"I'm not taking the risk of that mutation wearing off and you _staying_ dead, Chloe!" Spike's hands went to her shoulders and he shook her, but what surprised her was his use of her name. He never called her by her name, only by his millions of pet names. "That bleedin' human could get you killed for _real_, and then soul or no soul I'll kill him for taking you away from me!"

Chloe blinked, shocked. Taking her from him?

Closing his eyes, obviously trying to keep a hold on his temper, Spike pulled her towards him in a desperate embrace, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "I don't want to be alone again like I was before I found you."

Cheeks hot red at the fact that she was being pressed against him...and he was still completely naked under her towel... Chloe blinked at the pain in his voice. She hugged him back, pressing her cheek against his chest, where she knew a heart should beat but didn't. "C'mon Spike, we promised we'd annoy the other forever, remember?"

His only answer was to hold her closer.

_Forever…_

She understood Spike's desperation, because the thought of losing him did the same to her. Ever since she'd learnt that thanks to her powerful mutation she would never stay dead, she'd felt alone, distancing herself slowly yet surely from her friends and loved ones.

She'd been happy watching Clark finally get Lois, and Kara and Jimmy making things work even after he'd discovered that she was an alien. But still, Chloe had been alone, and preferred it that way. All of her friends, her loved ones, they would all grow old and die. She'd be alone. So the blonde had decided that if she distanced herself from them she wouldn't feel so much pain when it happened.

Meeting Spike had changed that. Spike was a vampire, he was just as immortal as she was, and they just _connected_. Their friendship was unconventional, but they knew that time would never be an issue for either of them, they could care for the other and not worry about the day they'd have to watch the other die.

Spike had once jokingly told Chloe that she would never get rid of him, that 'forever' would just have to be spent with him--and while she'd never said so out loud, Chloe had rejoiced when he'd said those words.

The Master Vampire with the drop dead sexy British accent had not only wormed his way permanently into her life, guest room, and friendship--but in her heart.

But Chloe would never let him know this. She should have known better than falling in love with her best friend--but she hadn't realized what her feelings for the Brit were until it was too late. When she'd realized that she wanted to spend forever and eternity with Spike, _as his lover, _she'd been terrified.

She was in love--with her vampiric best friend--who was still in love with some Slayer in Sunnydale, California.

And there was no way that Chloe was going to play that game a second time, so she'd kept her true feelings for him hidden, and thankfully things were working out just fine for them.

"Luv?"

"Hhhhm?" She whispered, enjoying the feel of his hardened body against hers.

"Do you remember the night we met?"

Chloe smiled.

How could she forget?

_Anyone else would never be caught in the middle of a cemetery at midnight, and yet Chloe Sullivan had never been 'normal', and now that certain questions about the extent of her powers had been answered, she really needed the time to herself. She was a Meteor Freak, and thanks to that and the repercussions of her possession by the witch Madelyn, not only would she never be able to die, but she was beginning to have fleeting moments when unexplainable things happened, like magic._

_"You know, it's not safe for delicious lil' birds like you to be out, especially not in a cemetery and not tonight of all nights."_

_Chloe looked up from the grave that still had her name on it, and frowned as she stood, looking at the shadowy figure leaning against a tree and watching her, smoking._

_She narrowed her eyes, ready for anything. This was Smallville on Halloween night, at the witching hour, and she was all alone. Sure, if she screamed Clark would hear and come save her, but Chloe was sick of having Clark save her. Thanks to her meteor freak powers she was an immortal, right? Well, an immortal should be able to fend off someone like this mysterious person with the sexy British accent._

_"I like your costume, by the way."_

_She raised an eyebrow. She was wearing the clothes she'd worn as Madelyn Hibbins, the witch friend of Isobel Thoreaux, and for some reason hadn't been able to get rid of it despite the fact that the first things Lois and Lana did when they were returned to normal was burn theirs._

_Then again, Lois only said that she'd burnt hers, and when Chloe had walked in on her and Clark playing dress up that once she __had__ thought that the aggressively sexy outfit Lois had been wearing had looked familiar…_

_She smirked. Apparently Lois had kept hers as well, and Clark was benefiting from it._

_**Lois and Clark, honestly, who would have thought that THAT would happen?**_

_Movement from the shadows reminded her that she was not alone, and the blonde scolded herself for getting so caught up in her thoughts._

_"It's not a costume." Chloe announced, turning towards the stranger, strangely captivated by the way the wisps of smoke created vague figures in the night air. "This is the outfit worn by a certified witch in the 1600's."_

_"Cute." He announced, stepping from the shadows, the moonlight touching his features, causing Chloe to gasp as she finally got a good look at him. He was tall, pale, wearing black silk and a leather trench coat with combat boots. Obviously dyed blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and cheekbones to die for, he was enough to have Chloe in shock._

_Great, he couldn't have just had the sexy voice, __no__, he'd __had__ to be gorgeous on top of everything!_

_"So, what is a bird like you doin' 'ere all by your lonesome?" He asked suavely, coming towards her. "Have some morbid fascination with graves, do ya?" His blue eyes left her face and went to the tombstone she stood by. "Knew her?"_

_"Am her."_

_He paused, freezing for a section before snorting. "You're still alive, luv, cannot be your grave."_

_She snorted. "Yeah? Well, that's my grave, whether you believe me or not."_

_He was silent for a moment before plopping down on some random grave. "Okay then, you've caught my interest. What's the story? You aren't a vampire, and I don't believe you're a demon of any sort." He looked her over. "A witch come back from the grave to fulfill some curse?"_

_Wow. He was good._

_About Madelyn anyway._

_"No, but a witch that __did__ come back to wreck havoc __did__ possess me once." She admitted. "These are her clothes."_

_An amused smile turned the corners of his lips, just enhancing his ethereal features. "Did she now?"_

_"Yeah, but that was a little while ago." Chloe smiled, not sure why she was so comfortable with this guy. It was midnight on Halloween, he could be an axe murderer for all she knew, and here she was letting down her guard and smiling at him._

_He smirked before pausing, leaning a little in her direction, eyes narrowing and smirk vanishing into a frown. "What exactly are you, luv? You're not a demon or a vampire--but you aren't exactly human either, are ya?"_

_She froze. How had he known that?_

_"It's your smell." He answered as if he'd read her mind. "Hadn't sniffed you out before, but now that I do--you smell __off__."_

_"Sniffed me out?" Chloe snorted, trying to pretend that she wasn't as nervous as she really was. "What are you? A werewolf?"_

_He made an expression of disgust. "Nah, I'm a vampire."_

_She would have laughed if he hadn't been so serious. The blonde blinked, and then blinked again, remembering the experience Lana had had in her sorority. "A vampire?"_

_"Yep." He leaned against the tombstone of whose grave he was resting on, and looked up at the sky, blowing a puff of smoke into the blackness around them. "A certified one too."_

_She couldn't help it, she smirked. "A friend of mine was momentarily turned into a vampire because of a virus, did that happen to you?"_

_"Virus?" He frowned, looking at her oddly. "What bloody virus could 'momentarily' turn anyone into a vampire?"_

_Chloe took in a deep breath. "You're trying to tell me that you're an original blood-sucking, soulless vampire?"_

_"Ever heard of William the Bloody?"_

_Her eyes widened as the name registered. "No way."_

_And he spoke, telling her of his life as William the Bloody Awful Poet and his unrequited love for Cecily--who sounded really full of herself and stupid to Chloe. He spoke of his being sired by Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, and then later of how he'd allowed Drusilla to claim siring rights after Angelus had disappeared._

_Chloe didn't know when she'd moved, but the next thing she knew she was sitting down on the grave opposite Spike, eyes wide, entranced as he continued to tell her about his life in Sunnydale, first hating the Slayer and then falling in love with her, only to be rebuffed constantly._

_She'd listened to all he'd gone through to get his soul, and then of how he'd died and been 'reborn' in Angel's office. He spoke of the last fight, in which many of their friends had been killed, and how he'd taken to travelling after that, drawn for some reason to Smallville._

_"So here I am." He finished with a flourish, having finished his smoke a long time ago and talking animatedly, as if he hadn't had someone who just sat and listened to him in a long time._

_Chloe had to admit that she'd felt the same way. Now that Clark had gotten over Lana and was busy trying to keep Lois interested in him, and saving the world, he only really had time for Chloe when he was asking for help, it was nice to finally have someone who was just interested in talking to her._

_"What's your story?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, just watching her._

_Chloe blushed at the look in those blue eyes as he observed her, looking at her in a way no male ever had. "Well, I was born in Metropolis…"_

_And her whole story poured out of her mouth._

_The handsome vampire was silent for a moment after she'd finally finished speaking some hours later. "So you're immortal, and no one, not even your best mate, knows." He looked at her oddly._

_She looked down at her feet, she probably sounded like some freak._

_Then again, she __was__ talking to a vampire._

_He stood suddenly, wiping the back of his pants. "It's been a hoot talking to you, but it'll be morning soon and I don't wanna be a bloody dust pile before I can figure out what I'm supposed to find in this little hamlet of yours."_

_"I just don't understand why these Powers That Be would send you this way without telling you what you're supposed to find here." She announced, wiping the back of her skirt similarly like he had his pants._

_"They're pissers, the lot of them." He snorted, reaching for another cigarette and lighting it. "Think this is bloody hysterical, they do."_

_She smiled at him, realizing that this was the most fun she'd had for a long while. "Do you—do you have anywhere to spend the day?"_

_He jerked his head up in the middle of lighting the cigarette, eyes wide. "I'd be careful on how I word this, gorgeous, I might just think you're inviting me to crash at your place if you didn't."_

_"What if I am?" She asked, surprising even herself as those words left her mouth._

_He frowned, forgetting all about his cigarette and lighter. "Have you no sense of self-preservation?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "First you go around a __**cemetery**__ for fuckssake at midnight without so much as a stake, and then you're inviting a __**vampire**__ home with you?"_

_"Yes, well, it's more like a one-room apartment, but you're welcomed to the couch." She was purposely being stubborn. "And I have thick curtains because I __**hate**__ the sunlight waking me up in the morning, so you should be fine."_

_The vampire was silent as he looked at her. "What's the catch?"_

_"You can stay with me while you're in Sunnydale looking for whatever it is that you came to find, and in return you can keep my apartment safe." She replied, grinning at the thought of entrusting her security to a vampire of all things. "I've made some enemies because of what I write, and you being home during the day will make sure that no one else breaks in or--."_

_"I need to feed."_

_"There's a butcher's two shops down from the coffee shop I live above of." She informed him. "His daughter nearly died a year ago and I saved her life. He'll happily supply the blood without question."_

_He looked at her in silence. "Okay then."_

_She smiled at him. "Follow me."_

_At first living together in the apartment above the Talon was somewhat awkward, yet after a couple of days they'd fallen into a comfortable routine. They'd talk late into the night whenever he returned from searching Smallville, trying to figure out what it was that he'd been sent to find, and during the days he'd look after the house, and watch Passions on the telly--something she didn't fail to tease him about after she'd come home unexpected one day and caught him watching it._

_They'd kept his being a vampire a secret from her friends until Clark, being the overly-protective alien friend that he was, had finally realized what was so off about her roommate--he had no heartbeat. It'd been a tricky situation because Clark had wanted to use his heat-vision on Spike first and then ask questions later, but Chloe had threatened him into calming down and listening to her._

_Things had been awkward between the vampire and alien for a while after that--especially since Spike's jab to the face had proven that vampires __**could**__ hurt Kryptonians--but for Chloe's sake they'd reluctantly made their peace._

_Chloe hadn't realized how used to having Spike around she was until the day that he'd told her that he'd bought a house. She'd felt hurt and sad, knowing that she would have to give up his constant companionship and that she was really going to miss him._

_It'd shocked her silly when he'd then announced that it he was going to begin moving __**their**__ things from the apartment to the house that very night. Chloe remembered the shock and happiness at the fact that he hadn't wanted to leave her, but had used his money to get them a large and comfortable house out the outskirts of Smallville._

_She'd argued with him at first, saying that he didn't have to invite her to live with him, but the vampire just glowered at her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and using his superior vampire strength and speed, had taken her to the house and left her arguing there by herself as he went back to get his DeSoto and begin moving their belongings._

_Of course, once Chloe'd really __**looked**__ at the house, she'd fallen in love with it, and when Spike had returned later on in a very full car, she'd shaken her head at him, half-smile on her face, and helped him unpack._

_During the two years Spike and her had been living in their house, she'd met two people from his past. One was Willow Rosenberg, a witch friend of Spike's that he called 'Red'._

_Shortly after their moving in, Spike had called 'Red' over to ask her to do some protective spells over the house and property, and she'd appeared a couple of days later with a hug for both of them. _

_At first Chloe had been a little jealous of Spike and Willow's friendship, yet the wiccan had won her over easily, and shared things about Spike that she hadn't known…like the fact that the Slayer he'd confessed to loving the night they'd met still didn't know that Spike was alive—and that Willow was the only one of the 'Scooby Gang' who did, and who kept in contact with him._

_Before leaving, Willow had remarked about Chloe's magical aura, which confused the blonde to no small extent but later made sense when small 'odd' things began to happen around the house whenever she felt strong emotions--mostly anger._

_It was thanks to Willow's frequent visits that Chloe was able to control—somewhat—the powers Madelyn Hibbins had unknowingly left within her before leaving her body._

_The other person from Spike's past that she'd met had been none other than Angel himself. That meeting had been an interesting one, because Angel had appeared on their doorstep the only night that Spike had spent out of town._

_It'd been odd and uncomfortable, especially since Angel hadn't known that his childe was living with a human. The Master Vampire had told her over a cup of blood that he'd only managed to track Spike the day before and had come to look for him._

_He'd watched Chloe oddly the whole night as they talked, and she felt as if she was being sized up as she asked and answered questions._

_When Angel had hugged her being leaving some hours before dawn, thanking her for taking care of his childe, she'd finally relaxed and returned the hug, waving to him as he drove away in his car, whose windows were darkly tinted to protect him from the sun's rays._

_She hadn't understood Spike's desperation, his near __**aggressiveness**__ when he'd returned the next night and smelt Angel on her. He'd vamped out immediately, growling and hissing, acting more like a creature than anything else, destroying the furniture and demanding she tell him what 'the poof' had done to her._

_Wishful thinking had her almost believing that he'd been __jealous__, yet the sensible person Chloe was knew that he'd only been worried and protective._

_Someone as glorious as Spike would never look at her __that__ way anyway…and he had his Slayer…_

Feeling the rippled skin against hers, and the faint touch of fangs against her neck, Chloe blinked, realizing that he was still wearing his Game Face, which was odd. Usually whenever Spike got agitated his true face would slip on, but once he held her, once he calmed down, it'd fade away, so it was unusual that he'd managed to keep it on so far.

"Hey, Blondie." She smiled, using the nickname she knew he hated. "No biting."

His whole body tensed.

Chloe frowned, wishing she could see his face, wishing she could understand what was wrong. "Spike?"

"Do you remember that when I came here it was because I felt drawn to this place because I was searching for that something the Powers That Be wanted me to find?"

She blinked. "Of course I remember."

"Well, I found it."

Pushing away slightly, Chloe looked up in his face, watching as it shifted back to its human disguise. "Where was it?"

He snorted softly, blue eyes locking onto her green ones. "I've actually had it for two and a half years now and hadn't realized it."

"You had the thing the Powers That Be wanted you to have—for two and a half years now—and you didn't even _know_?" Chloe frowned, confused. "What exactly is it?"

Spike was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

Chloe's cellphone rang, interrupting. "Hold that thought." She pulled away and picked it up, surprised when she saw the Caller ID, and flipped it open. "Hey Angel."

She didn't notice Spike's eyes flashing gold at the mention of his sire's name.

"_Chloe, you know I wouldn't bother you if I couldn't help it_." Angel's concerned voice began on the other line. "_But I really need your help. Do you have any plans for this weekend?"_

"Well, Kara and Jimmy are having a barbeque Sunday, but Spike and I didn't say we'd exactly be going. Why?" She asked, turning her back on the blonde vampire, knowing that the fact that she talked to his sire frequently bothered him tremendously.

When she'd asked Willow about it on the phone one day, the redhead had just giggled and said that vampires were very territorial…whatever that meant.

"_We're having some problems with an old pal of William's, he's somehow tied in with an alliance between poltergeists, vampires and lower class demons. But we really think that he's working for someone else, someone very powerful." Angel sighed, obviously tired. "It's a mess, Chlo, and Willow says that she needs your help, both in the magic and hacking department."_

"Is this Apocalypse material?" She asked, dodging Spike's attempt to grab her phone the moment the '_A'_ word escaped her lips.

"_Potentially? Maybe_."

"Okay then, I'm on my way--."

"The _hell_ you are!" Spike _finally_ grabbed the phone from her and placed it to his ear, growling. "Now you listen to me you bloody ponce, you're just going to have to fix this on your own! You're not bringing my woman into it!"

Chloe froze.

_His woman?_

Spike hissed at whatever Angel answered to that. "You wouldn't _dare_ pull that Sire shit on me!" His fist went through a wall. "Then I'm bloody well coming with her too…I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you want! I'm not letting Chloe be alone with you _or_ your weirdoes without me!" He hissed once more. "She's _my_ family, why can't you just go bother your own?"

Apparently this was a vampire being 'territorial'.

"Oh, get _laid_ you poofster!" Cutting off the phonecall, Spike pulled his fist from the hole in the wall before turning to Chloe and handing her the cellular. "Get your things packed, we're going to have a little family reunion with pops."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Must you _always_ fight with Angel?"

"Why does he need _your_ help anyway?" Spike asked himself. "If it isn't _Queenie_ trying to get you killed, it's my own _sire_!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating." She laughed, he looked so _cute_ when he was angry. "Anyway, Willow asked for my help specifically. If there's anyone you should be angry with it's her, leave Angel alone."

Spike pouted. "Well, on the good side—we have an excuse to not go to Jara and Kimmy's barbeque."

"_Kara_ and _Jimmy_." Chloe rolled her eyes with laughter at Spike's antagonistic nature. He had annoying names for all of her friends, and he used them freely, especially when said friends were around. "And I was looking forwards to that, Lois and Clark--."

"Need to stop with the whole we're together/we're not together thing they've got going on." Spike huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "It's been two soddin' years--they should've figured it out by now."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Says Mister Romanticism himself."

Spike frowned. "I am _too_ romantic!"

"_Suuure_." Laughing, Chloe turned go and begin packing. Her laughter turned into a squeak when Spike's hand grabbed her by her upper arm and twirled her back against him, her breath leaving her body in a violent huff when her chest hit his.

Chloe opened her mouth to complain when her eyed widened as his lips took hers in a kiss that blew her mind. Her eyes slid closed and the hands she had on his chest trembled as he leaned closer, causing her to arch slightly, pressing their nether regions against each other.

Both blondes whimpered into the kiss at the sensation.

When the vampire finally pulled away so she could breathe, Chloe took in a deep gulp of air and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "_Spike_?"

"Chloe, what called me to Smallville was _you_." He whispered, his voice so vulnerable that she couldn't help but remember his story on how he'd confessed his feelings for the Slayer and she'd not only broken his heart, but cut it to smithereens and stomped on the little pieces with her high heels. "I, I didn't understand this connection I have with you, but now I do. You were meant for me, _you're_ what the Powers That Be gave me as a reward for my 'selfless act'."

Chloe's eyes widened. "But—but what about the Slayer?"

"Chlo--," Spike looked surprised. "I don't love her anymore, I haven't even thought of her in more than a year." He frowned slightly. "I thought you knew this."

"But—but--." She couldn't understand what was going on. "Are you possessed? Are you drunk? Are you _drugged_?"

He looked hurt. "What--?"

"Spike! We both know that guys like you don't love girls like me!" Chloe tried to push away but he held onto her with the strength of a vampire yet with the tenderness of a lover, and combined with the look of longing in his eyes, it was nearly her undoing.

"Girls like you? What the bloody hell are you going on about?" He snapped at her. "I'm sick of you always putting yourself down! Chloe! You're _beautiful_! You're smart, funny, and I'm in love with you!"

Chloe froze, looking up at him, knowing that the reason she was seeing him blurrily was because she'd begun to cry.

"I've been in love with you for a while now." Spike confessed in a soft voice. "I just didn't know how to tell you--to tell you that I want to spend _forever_ with you--and not just to annoy you."

She snorted in choked laughter at that as he wiped a tear from her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

He smiled nervously at her. "Not exactly the words I was hoping to hear, luv."

"That's okay though," Chloe continued as if he hadn't said a word. "I knew how you were when I fell in love with you." She giggled when he pulled her tighter into a hug.

"If there wasn't _another_ Apocalypse to stop, I'd take you somewhere fancy for a month."

She laughed against his chest as she hugged him back. "How about we take a rain check? We can do that _after_ we save the world--or whenever." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his cool skin against hers. "We _do_ have forever, you know."

"Yeah." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "We do."

* * *

Well, that's my first Cike! I was intrigued when that was requested, and now that I think about it--I really like the pairing!


End file.
